Pedro Fernandez
Pedro Fernandez is a character from the survival-horror game Resident Evil Revelations 2. A member of the humanitarian aid group TerraSave, he was a co-worker to Claire Redfield. During the events of the game, he was kidnapped along with Claire and several other TerraSave members by Alex Wesker. After being exposed to the T-Phobos virus, Pedro would mutate into a savage creature and attack his former friends. History In 2011, Pedro was a guest at a party at TerraSave headquarters that was attacked by a group of unknown mercenaries. He, alongside other TerraSave members, was abducted and taken to Sushestvovanie Island. He awoke in a forest alongside Gabriel Chavez, Edward Thompson and Neil Fisher, with strange bracelets on their arms. Through these they were contacted by a woman calling herself the Overseer who insisted they head for the Wossek. They were then attacked and pursued by several Afflicted, former residents of the island driven insane through torture and abuse, who end up killing Edward. Thinking quickly, they cut off his hand to investigate the bracelets. He and Gabriel were separated from Neil during the pursuit before they arrived at the Wossek, a pub in a small fishing village. Here they meet up with Claire Redfield and Moira Burton who were also instructed by the Overseer to head there. They were soon once again contacted by the Overseer, who informed them about a special virus with which they were injected, one that reacted solely to fear. Throughout this, he studied the bracelet they pried from Edward's body, leaving several notes strewn throughout their path. Pedro then found a drill that he used to help Claire obtain fuel for a helicopter that Gabriel was fixing. However, soon after the siren in the bar was activated calling the Afflicted, causing them to attack the bar. Pedro became increasingly agitated and panicked, causing the virus to activate in his system and his body to mutate. Driven insane by his mutation, Pedro attacked Claire and Moira with his drill and attempted to kill both of them. When they were unable to stop him, Neil appeared and ushered them to safety. Six months later, Barry Burton and Natalia Korda encounter a further mutated Pedro in the apartments near a crashed helicopter with Gabriel's corpse. Pedro constantly apologized to his lost friends while in this state. Seeing Barry and Natalia, he attacked them with his drill until Barry managed to kill him and take his drill. Mutation In his mutated state, Pedro appears to have a more muscular physique. The most obvious signs of his mutation are the multiple eye-like growths that have erupted all over his body. It is unknown if Pedro can actually see out of all these eyes or what other purpose they might serve, but destroying all of these bizarre organs will result in Pedro's death. Pedro is remarkably tough in his mutant state, capable of taking a large amount of damage from gunfire. Driven mad by the T-Phobos virus, he is extremely hostile to any living person near him and will frantically attack by swinging his drill. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Humanoids Category:Mutants Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Deceased